Rachel York
Rachel York is an American actress. Biography Born in Orlando, Florida, York made her first stage performance in the ensemble of Kiss Me, Kate before moving to New York. Though primarily a stage musical actress, she also appeared in the films Billy Bathgate and One Fine Day as well as such television series as Frasier and Diagnosis: Murder. Singing York made her Broadway debut as the teenage kidnap victim Mallory Kingsley (and her real world counterpart Avril) in the original cast of City of Angels. She soon gained a Drama Desk Award for her role as Norma Cassidy in Victor/Victoria and had successful turns in shows including The Scarlet Pimpernel, Dessa Rose (originating the role of Ruth) and Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. York also sang whilst providing the voice of the villainess Circe in Justice League Unlimited and released an album entitled Let's Fall in Love. She also appeared in a wide variety of shows, playing Cruella De Ville in The 101 Dalmatians Musical, Billie Burke in Ghostlight and Jackie in Disaster! Television Justice League Unlimited (2004) *Lulu's Back in Town (solo) Stage City of Angels (1989)(originated the role) Mallory Kingsley *Lost and Found (solo) Putting It Together (1993) *Rich and Happy *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Everyday a Little Death (duet) *Sooner or Later (solo) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here (contains solo lines) *More (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Finale/Old Friends Victor/Victoria (1995)(originated the role) *Paris Makes Me Horny (solo) *Chicago, Illnois (solo) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1998) *Believe (contains solo lines) *Vivez! (contains solo lines) *When I Look At You (solo) *The Scarlet Pimpernel (contains solo lines) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *Only Love (solo) *You Are My Home (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2000) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Kiss Me, Kate (2001) *Wunderbar (duet) *So in Love (solo) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I Hate Men (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *From This Moment On (duet) *I Am Ashamed That Women Are So Simple (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) Summer of '42 (2003) Dessa Rose (2005)(originated the role) *We Are Descended (Prologue)(contains solo lines) *At the Glen (solo) *Terrible (contains solo lines) *Noah's Dove (contains solo lines) *In the Bend of My Arm (contains solo lines) *Better If I Died (contains solo lines) *Ten Petticoats (contains solo lines) *Just Over the Line (contains solo lines) *A Pleasure (contains solo lines) *We Are Descended (Epilogue)(contains solo lines) Ragtime (2005) *Goodbye, My Love (solo) *Journey On (contains solo lines) *What Kind of Woman (solo) *Nothing Like the City (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *Till We Reach That Day (contains solo lines) *Our Children (duet) *Back to Before (solo) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2006) *Here I Am (contains solo lines) *Nothing is Too Wonderful to Be True (duet) *The Miracle (Act I Finale)(contains solo lines) *Ruffhousin' Mit Shüffhausen (contains solo lines) *The More We Dance (contains solo lines) *Love is My Legs (contains solo lines) *Son of Great Big Stuff (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (2006) *How Can Love Survive? (duet) My One and Only (2006) *I Can't Be Bothered Now (contains solo lines) *Boy Wanted (duet) *Blah, Blah, Blah (Reprise)(solo) *He Loves and She Loves (duet) *S Wonderful (duet) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (duet) Camelot (2007) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Turn of the Century (2008)(originated the role) Hello, Dolly! (2009) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The 101 Dalmatians Musical (2009) *Hot (contains solo lines) *Hail to the Chef (duet) *Cruella Always Gets Her Way (solo) *Hot (Reprise)(solo) The Best is Yet to Come (2011) Ghostlight (2011) The King and I (2011) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (2012) *It's High Time (contains solo lines) *I Love What I'm Doing (solo) *Sunshine (duet) *You Say You Care (duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (2012) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) Little Me (2014) *The Other Side of the Tracks (solo) *I Love You (duet) *The Other Side of the Tracks (Reprise)(solo) *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) *Dimples (contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Act I (solo) *I Love (Sinking) You (Reprise)(duet) *Poor Little Hollywood Star (solo) *Little Me (contains solo lines) Grey Gardens (2015) *Body Beautiful Beale (contains solo lines) *Mother, Darling (contains solo lines) *Better Fall Out of Love (duet) *Being Bouvier (contains solo lines) *Peas in a Pod (duet) *Tomorrow's Woman (contains solo lines) *Daddy's Girl (solo) *The Telegram (duet) *The Revolutionary Costume For Today (solo) *The House We Live In (contains solo lines) *Jerry Likes My Corn (duet) *Around the World (solo) *Will You? (Reprise)(duet) *Around the World (Reprise)(solo) *Another Winter in a Summer Town (duet) *Peas in a Pod (Reprise)(duet) Disaster! (2016) *Saturday Night (contains solo lines) *Mockingbird (duet) *When Will I Be Loved? (duet) Albums Opal (1996) *Tomorrow Is Another Day (solo) *Someone (duet) *Teach Me (duet) *I Will Remember You (solo) *Now (duet) *When We Meet Again (duet) Let's Fall in Love (2005) *My House (solo) *Let's Do It (Let's Fall in Love)(solo) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *All the Things You Are (solo) *Fly Me to the Moon (solo) *My One & Only Love (solo) *Sooner or Later (solo) *The Best Is Yet to Come (solo) *Someone to Watch Over Me (solo) *Time After Time (solo) *Too Good to Be True (solo) *I Love How You Love Me (solo) Gallery yorkmallory.jpg|'Mallory Kingsley' in City of Angels. yorkputting.jpg|'The Younger Woman' in Putting It Together. yorknorma.jpg|'Norma Cassidy' in Victor/Victoria. opalstudioalbum.jpg|Opal. yorkmarguerite.jpg|'Marguerite St. Just' in The Scarlet Pimpernel. yorkfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. yorklili.jpg|'Lili Vanessi/Katherine' in Kiss Me, Kate. yorkcirce.jpg|'Circe' in Justice League Unlimited. yorklove.jpg|'Let's Fall in Love.' yorkruth.jpg|'Ruth' in Dessa Rose. yorkmother.jpg|'Mother' in Ragtime. yorkchristine.jpg|'Christine Colgate' in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. yorkbarbour.jpg|'Guenevere' and Lancelot in Camelot. yorkdixie.jpg|'Dixie Wilson' in Turn of the Century. yorkdolly.jpg|'Miss Dolly Levi' in Hello, Dolly! yorkcruella.jpg|'Cruella De Ville' in The 101 Dalmatians Musical. yorkburke.jpg|'Billie Burke' in Ghostlight. yorkanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. hiltyyork.jpg|'Lorelei Lee' and Dorothy Shaw in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. yorkreno.jpg|'Reno Sweeney' in Anything Goes. yorkbelle.jpg|'Young Belle Poitrine' in Little Me. yorkbeale.jpg|'Little Edie Bouvier Beale' in Grey Gardens. yorkjackie.jpg|'Jackie' in Disaster! York, Rachel York, Rachel